Prove It
by Cow Sorcerer
Summary: Alois is sick of giving himself to men that don't truly love him. Rated M for future content.
1. Pretend

**Aloha! Cow-chan is back :3 This is a multi-chap fic *mutter* which you don't deserve because only one person reviewed the other one *mutter*  
**

**Thank you to SSJ2 Silven! She reviewed and I PMed her and she got a FANFIC out of it. Yes. Feel bad.  
**

**Warnings: Cutting and hints of shota. Don't like? Don't flame me. Go write/read some fanfiction to take your mind off of your outrage.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the anime itself.  
**

**Claimer: I own this plot and this story. That being said, if you repost this, please put my name as the author.  
**

* * *

Ever since Claude made his contract with Alois, the 15-year-old boy had kept begging him to have sex. This is precisely why Claude would never dream of that word coming out of Alois' mouth. Claude had been making Earl Grey tea for his master. The young boy had developed a fondness for it after staying at the Earl Phantomhive's mansion earlier in the year. As he walked up the stairs, a there was a sudden throb….in his penis… A resounding sigh echoed through the room. Claude adjusted his glasses and continued up the stairs.

The demon butler knew it would happen again; even demons couldn't stay without sexual relief for long, and it had been three months already. He had assumed that his contract with Alois would have ended by now, but it seemed that he would have to have sex with Alois again. There was another resounding sigh as Claude knocked on his master's door.

"Is that you, Claude? Well don't just stand there like an idiot, come in!" Alois's loud voice rang from behind the door. Clause opened the door and set the gold platter and the candelabra on the bedside table. Surprisingly, Alois was sitting up in bed, reading a book by candlelight.

"Tonight's tea is Earl Grey," said Claude, pouring the Earl Grey into a hand-painted ceramic teacup. Alois flipped a page, uninterestedly taking a sip of his tea. Claude cleared his throat and continued. "And, if it would please your Highness, I shall take you up on your offer today." Alois sipped his tea, Claude waiting impatiently for his response.

"No." When that word fell from his lips, Claude's eyes widened in shock. Alois turned another page. Claude adjusted his glasses.

"I see…" Alois did not even look up from his book as his butler left. That night, even after hours of jack-off attempts, Claude's erection still refused to go down.

For the third time that week, Claude woke up with morning wood that would not go down. So, after repeatedly fucking Thompson (he preferred Cantebury, but the other two twins were busily tending to Alois), Claude went to get the mansion ready for the Earl Phantomhive's arrival. He dusted, swept, washed, dried and polished until every surface sparkled.

As Claude finished setting out the food, the doorbell rang. Before Claude could get out of the dining room, Alois was already opening the door. "Good day, Ciel, I'm so happy you could join me for lunch today!" Alois smiled sweetly. Ciel returned the smile.

"I've been looking forward to it." Alois stepped aside and led the Phantomhive and his butler to the dining room, where their respective butlers pulled out their chairs for them.

"Today's lunch consists of crab and brie soup, chicken fricassee served with rice, roast pork with gravy, cucumbers a la poulette, stewed endive, assorted ices of various fruity flavors, including raspberry, blueberry, and cranberry, strawberries and cream, Everton toffee, and to drink, Russian blueberry wine.

As the butlers served their masters, Alois and Ciel started talking. "Did you hear about Lady Rhea's husband?" asked Ciel, delicately sipping on his wine.

"Of course I did. The whole empire knows. The poor woman, having such a brute for a husband," Alois said after nibbling on some of the chicken. Ciel's eyes saddened. "I swear," continued Alois, "the Church won't even allow her to divorce him."

"Honestly, I don't understand why marriage is so sacred. Most lords cheat on their wives and brag about it. But none of their wives ever complain to the church." Alois hummed in thought.

"How true." After lunch, the two boys went to Ciel's study to play some chess, and after four attempts, Alois succeeded in beating Ciel. After that, it was time for Ciel to say goodbye. As they stood in the doorway, the two teenagers hugged and promised to see each other again soon.

"How was your game, your Highness?" asked Claude as he unbuttoned his bocchan's (master's) clothing.

"Good. Ciel gave me some pointers."

"I see…" Claude gently pulled off his master's clothes and Alois stepped into the warm bath. Alois relaxed in the soothing water, stretching out his legs and settling his head on the small towel at the head of the bathtub. The butler retrieved the bathing cloth and softly scrubbed his master clean. When he reached the lower area, Claude gently ran the cloth over it and Alois's bath was complete. Claude drained the tub and rinsed Alois's supple body, gently caressing the boy's skin. Alois slapped his hands away.

"I refuse to be used for your sexual needs any longer, Claude." Alois's voice resonated through the quiet room.

"Your Highness, I-"

"I do not care. I refuse to let a man who does not love me, touch me." Alois said these words with such force that Claude was thoroughly baffled.

"Yes your Highness." Claude proceeded to towel the Trancy heir dry and tuck him into bed.

Claude dreamt that he was in a calm and peaceful forest. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Running through the forest, he found the source of the noise. Alois was screaming. His stomach was covered in blood. Claude tried to rush over to him, but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch in agony as his master bled out, the dry earth sucking up his fresh blood.

Claude woke up in a cold sweat. His nightshirt was soaked and sweat was running down his temple. Claude went downstairs to check the time. _5am_. The Trancy butler went back upstairs and slipped back into bed, but he had a fitful sleep.

Despite his lack of sleep, Claude promptly awoke at 9am to dress and ready Alois's breakfast. He cooked a light omlette with fresh-from-the-market bacon, eggs and cheese. When the Earl finally came down for breakfast (Hannah had gotten him ready that morning), Claude was surprised to note that he looked rather serious. "Is something the matter, your Highness?" Claude asked slowly.

"No," was the short reply. Claude stared at his bocchan (master).

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Another short answer. Claude kneeled beside his Highness and looked up at him. Alois sneered down at him with distaste. "Don't you have a mansion to clean?" Claude kept staring at his master for a few more seconds, and then rose, making his way upstairs to do just that.

By midday, Alois refused to even speak to his butler, a perpetual sneer on his face whenever the older man was present. Surprisingly, Claude found he was actually hurt by his behavior. And when he was refused the privilege of touching Alois, he found that he missed stroking the milky, smooth skin. Finally, after being denied the opportunity to bathe his master, Claude promptly resorted to his room.

Claude's head was a tornado of thoughts. He could not understand why Alois was pushing him away, nor could he understand why he was so hurt by it. He thought about the past few days, ruminating over his feelings. Did he care for Alois? Surely not. The boy had always been very lovey-dovey, and Claude had tried to make it clear that he did not, and would never love Alois. Had that changed? It had. Unbeknownst to Claude, when Alois stopped clinging onto him, he had unconsciously missed the constant presence of the teenaged boy. Over the past couple of days, Claude had gone from despising the blonde-haired boy to falling in love with him. He didn't want to be, of course, but he was in love with Alois Trancy. So, after thinking it through, Claude decided that the most beneficial course of action (for both him and Alois) was to tell the boy how he felt. Hopefully, that would get the blonde out of his cold shell.

The next day, Claude woke up early and sent the servants out for the day. After ensuring that there would be no one else around to dress Alois, Claude made his way up the main stairs of the Trancy mansion. When he came to his master's room, he knocked on the door and opened it. There, sleeping peacefully on soft silken sheets was Alois. His beautiful Alois looked so innocent and sweet when he slept, his golden hair splayed on his pillow like a halo around his head. Claude sat on the bed next to Alois and shook him awake. Alois' eyes opened slowly, took in his surroundings, and then widened.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, watashi no utsukushī masutā. (Good morning, my beautiful master.)." Claude smiled, ready to sweep Alois off of his feet and into his arms. That, however, was not what the young master had in mind, and the blond boy promptly pushed the older man away from him, and ran right out of the room, leaving a confused demon butler in his wake.

After regaining his senses, Claude rushed out the door after his love. Noticing the mansion was empty, Alois resolved to hide in the shed where Claude kept the gardening tools. But, before he could open the door, Claude pressed him into it and held him there, gripping his wrists firmly. Alois yelped from the pressure on his wrists.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Claude murmured, lifting Alois's wrists to examine them for bruising. The butler gasped. Blood had seeped through the cuffs of the oversized shirt Alois was wearing. Claude pushed up the cuff and unwrapped Alois' right wrist, throwing aside the bloody bandages. There, marring Alois's flawless pale skin, were deep gashes. Claude touched the boy's wrist gently, Alois flinching when Claude's cool fingertip came in contact with the marred flesh. Claude turned Alois around and bent down to his knees. "Did you do this to yourself?" Alois turned his head away, face red with embarrassment. "Is this why I wasn't allowed to bathe you? To touch you? To dress you?" Alois ignored his butler, instead focusing on the ornate door handle he was right next to.

"It's none of your business anyway," Alois mumbled. Claude looked up into Alois' face, trying to catch his eyes.

"Why would you do this to yourself? Why? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Wh-" Claude was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up! You moron! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Alois exclaimed, face twisting into a mask of hatred and brutality. "Get away from me, demon! That's an o-" Claude clamped his hand over Alois' mouth before he could say those condemning words. There was a fierce look on Claude's face.

"Tell me why you did this. That's all I'm asking." Claude looked deep into Alois' eyes, past the anger. He allowed his eyes to fade from black to red and delved into Alois' mind. Feeling the intrusion, Alois forced himself to push Claude out, his anger and pain aiding him in his quest. Annoyance settled over Claude's features. "Why are you still fighting me?" Alois looked into Claude's eyes with a defiant glare, attempting to sidestep Claude and run back upstairs. Claude grabbed him around the waist and sat him down. "Tell me why." Claude intoned. Alois' face fell in defeat. He was exhausted from both his emotional pain and his mental fatigue.

"I thought if I made the pain physical, it would be easier to deal with," Alois said weakly, head still hanging. Claude lifted the boy's chin to look into his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Tears fell down Alois' cheeks.

"After all I've been through, don't you think I want a little companionship? Even if you couldn't love me that way, we could have been friends! I poured my heart out to you. I told you everything that happened to me and all I've been through," Alois sniffled, "I loved you so much. But I was broken when I met you. And I made the mistake of attaching myself to you. I made the mistake of loving you, of trusting my _butler_, the person I'm supposed to rely on, with my heart. You are no true butler. No butler would treat their master like this. You don't realize how _cold_ you are to me. And it hurts. It hurts worse than these cuts on my wrists." Claude's eyes were saddened. It was true. He has always been cold to the boy. And even when Alois had explained what had happened to him, he hadn't really been paying attention, only pretending to. Claude cupped Alois' cheek and kissed him.

"I am truly sorry. I promise to love you from now on," tears welled up in Claude's eyes, the first tears he had shed since becoming a demon, "Watashi wa anata o tebanasu koto wa arimasen (I will never let you go.). Alois looked at Claude calmly, as if assessing the situation. He sighed, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I don't want you unless you can earn my love. If I am to give you a second chance, you will work for it. Every hug and kiss, every touch, and every privilege you used to get will now cost you. You can earn them by doing and saying nice things, like taking me out on dates, buying me flowers, etc. And," here Alois paused, "Sex is off-limits." Claude stared at Alois. He was serious.

"Okay. I understand. Now let's clean up those wounds." And with that, Claude carried his master up the main stairs.


	2. Friendly Sabotage

**Hey everyone :D I'm not dead! Anyway, second chapter. It's really just a teaser, but if I didn't post this 1) you wouldn't understand where I'm going with this and 2) it would take longer to post the chapter, and I'm sure you don't want that. I have started working on a sequel to Can We Do It Again Now. It's going to be a romantic sequel, so I doubt there will be any sex in it. We'll see.  
**

**Warnings: hints of tripletcest (only of you squint; tell me if u want more tho :D), lime  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the anime itself.  
**

******Claimer: I own this plot and this story. That being said, if you repost this, please put my name as the author.**  


**claude:**

It's hard. Ever since I had accepted my feelings for Alois, I've wanted to do _things _to him. I'm not allowed to, but I can't help it. Earning his love isn't the problem; I can do that. I _want _to show him how much I love him. But, even though I'm a demon, I'm still a man and I haven't had sex for _four months_. For anyone, that's a long time. I love Alois, but I don't know how much longer I can bear without holding him.

**alois:**

It's hard not to throw myself at Claude. I see him, and I know he loves me, I know he's working hard to fulfill my wishes. And that just makes me so much harder for him. I love him; I always have. But knowing that he loves me back; knowing that he's trying so hard for me. It doesn't make it any easier to hold back.

"I would never dream of cheating on Alois," I said dismissively, washing the plates alongside Sebastian. Sebastian frowned.

"It's not cheating if he approves it, Claude. After all he has withheld sex from you and has offered no suitable alternative. You're a demon. You can't help it if you get hard just dressing him for the day," Sebastian teased. I glared at him.

"You're getting laid and I still see your eyes practically raping your master every time you get the chance." Sebastian scoffed.

"Why I would never-." Just then, Ciel popped in.

"Sebastian, would you mind if we stayed for the night?" Ciel asked sweetly. Sebastian gave him a leering smile.

"Of course not, bocchan (master). Whatever you wish." I stared at Sebastian pointedly. He sighed.

"Okay, I get your point. But can you really blame me? He's just too cute and sexy to resist." I stared.

"You need help. That poor boy probably gets shagged more in a month than a prostitute does in a whole year," I said, drying and putting up the last plate. Sebastian grinned.

"He does," Sebastian said, wiping his hands with a towel. I shook my head, walking out to our masters, Sebastian following.

"Claude, we would like to go to the theater this afternoon," Alois said, turning away from Ciel. I nodded.

"I'll purchase some tickets for tonight. Is there anything else you need," I asked, flipping out his pocket watch to check the time. Ciel nodded.

"We'll need some costumes for next week. One of the earls is holding a costume party." Alois smirked at Ciel as the boy talked. Ciel blushed, turning away from Alois to mumble about "damn nosy heirs." The butlers watched this silent exchange with curiosity, then decided it was all part of the boys' antics.

***no pov***

After the play, the boys went their separate ways after promising to see each other at the Earl Strangwick's costume party. As they were walking up the steps to the house, Claude wondered if the tense air was his imagination, but in actuality, Alois was wondering the very same thing. Ever since the dramatic incident that caused Claude to realize what Alois meant to him, both males had been very awkward around each other, taking care not to let their eyes or hands linger. Claude had had to stop bathing his master when he started getting erections from touching the milky soft skin. Alois had had to request Hannah take over dressing him because he could barely keep himself from jumping his butler in the mornings.

All in all, the servants of the Trancy household were getting annoyed with the lover's antics. They both loved each other, why not just screw each other and be done with it? Unfortunately, further conflict was to arise a few days later.

The triplet servants of the house were especially sick of the tension in the air. They were grateful that neither they, nor their brothers were being used for the demon butler's sexual satisfaction anymore, but the amount of tension between the two sweethearts broke their hearts. As they lay in their bed in the servant's quarters, the triplets mulled over what to do to help their master and his butler.

"We should do something romantic for them," Timber murmured, lying in Canterbury's lap as he stroked Thompson's (who was lying on his chest) hair. Thompson repositioned himself on his brother's chest and stared into identical red eyes.

"Like what? Dinner?" Timber nodded. Canterbury shook his head.

"They go out for dinner every week, so making them a special dinner wouldn't be special at all." Timber pursed his lips.

"You come up with something then!" Timber grumbled, pouting at his idea being shot down so effortlessly. Canterbury grinned.

"The Earl Strangwick's costume party is next week and Claude hasn't ordered Alois' costume yet." Canterbury grinned. His brothers looked at him blankly.

"So?" Thompson and Timber asked, confused. Canterbury rolled his eyes.

"_So,_ when we take the order to the costume-maker, we'll change the order a little bit." Thompson and Timber tilted their heads. "Oh for the love of-, _we'll change the order so that instead of getting a regular costume, Alois gets a sexy costume instead._" Thompson and Timber's eyes lit up.

"Ohhhhh! That's a wonderful idea!" Thompson exclaimed, eyes glinting evilly. Timber nodded his agreement.

"So it's settled," Timber said, grinning in delight, "We'll sabotage Alois' costume!" All three brothers cackled evilly. Elsewhere, Alois and Claude sneezed.

On the day of the arrival of the costume Claude had ordered (and the triplets had sabotaged), Claude was instructed not to open the costume because Alois wanted to be the first to see it. Alois took the costume up into his room and hung it up, wanting to wait until tomorrow to try it on; he was sure it'd fit anyway. And if didn't, he could always wear the costume he wore last year. Only a select few people had seen him in it. So both Alois and Claude went to sleep without looking at the costume, neither knowing what the twins had done.

The next morning, Hannah woke up early to help Alois try on his costume. The boy was sleeping, so she gently shook him awake and smiled as he yawned cutely.

"Time to try on your costume, your Highness," Hannah said softly. Alois rubbed his eyes and nodded, slipping out of the bed and standing in front of Hannah. Hannah retrieved the costume from the armoire and laid it out on the bed. Then she stripped Alois and put on the costume, chuckling at the choice the triplets had made. When she was done putting the costume on him, the maid patted Alois' shoulder. Alois walked over to the mirror, and his eyes widened at what he saw. His costume was the complete opposite of last year's.

The costume was an angel costume, but no angel in heaven would ever dress like this. The costume consisted of two parts: a corset and a pair of tight microscopic shorts. The corset was tight, but he was still very comfortable. It was made of white leather with a soft inside lining for comfort, diamonds accentuating the tight fabric. The corset was completely backless (he supposed he could have wings attached) and it tied behind his neck and in the small of his back. The white leather shorts were smaller than anything Alois had ever worn, but they were still comfortable due to the soft lining on the inside. White lace stockings ran up his legs, meeting the garter around his thighs. Finally, a small white hat with wings lay upon his blonde head, tilted slightly for more flair. Alois turned around slowly, noting how the shorts made his ass look.

"C-Claude ordered this?" Alois asked, his voice shaking slightly from lust. Hannah nodded.

"Yes, he had it custom-made." Hannah grinned as her master's lip trembled. "You should probably take it off now, so you don't dirty it before tonight." Alois nodded numbly, still surprised that Claude had ordered _this_ kind of costume. Hannah stripped Alois once again, and then redressed him in his sleep attire. Hannah put the costume back into the armoire and prepared to leave the room, but before she did, she paused. "I'll tell Claude that you'll be late for breakfast," Hannah said, a small smirk gracing her lips, "Just don't get your bed messy." Alois blushed and turned away from the door as Hannah left.

Alois climbed up onto his bed and flopped back onto the soft mattress. He flushed once again as he thought of Claude hand-picking the outfit that he had worn only a moment ago. He wished he was brave enough to be like Ciel and quit tip-toeing around the subject. Wistfully, Alois imagined all the wonderful things Claude could do to him.

Alois whimpered as his cock hardened, and his hand drifted down to his ass, rubbing his hole softly, occasionally dipping his finger into the soft bud. Reaching over to his bedside drawer, Alois withdrew a vial of oil and coated his four fingers in it. Then he laid back and shoved all of them inside at once, moaning as he was stretched for the first time in _weeks._ The blonde-haired boy's hips bucked as he spread his fingers apart, eager to stretch himself out and feel the sweet pain of being filled- even if it was just by his fingers. Alois continued to fuck himself with the digits, abusing his sweet spot over and over again, and keeping a tight grip on his cock so that he wouldn't cum.

When he hit his sweet spot particularly hard, Alois lost the grip on his cock and he clenched the sheets, riding through his orgasm. After coming down from his orgasm high, he reached back over to his bedside table and pulled out an average-sized ivory dildo and a long, thick ivory butt plug. Alois' eyes rolled back as he pressed the dildo in, abusing his sweet spot with it for a while and then taking it out and pressing the butt plug inside him so that any time he moved, the plug would brush his prostate. Then Alois laid back on the bed and formulated his plan.


End file.
